


19. Wine

by TheMagicWord



Series: There's something I want to try... [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Armpit Sex, Bagpiping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicWord/pseuds/TheMagicWord
Summary: Louis’s not sure Harry’s latest interest will interest him. But he’s willing to give it a try.(Is this the first bagpiping 1D fic? I think it just might be.)





	19. Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Rather than doing NaNoWriMo this year, I decided to write a 500-ish word drabble every day. Various pairings coming up.

“Remember when I mentioned bagpiping?” Harry asked, putting his glass of wine on the table at the end of the sofa. 

“How could I forget.” Louis didn’t even look up from his phone. 

“I’ve been thinking about it,” Harry said, shifting closer. “A lot.” 

Louis looked up then, nose wrinkling. “Yeah? It doesn’t sound all that to me. Like there’s a bunch of better places I could think to put my dick.” 

“Who said I was talking about your dick?” Harry said, tugging Louis’s t-shirt out of his joggers. 

“Go for it,” Louis said. “I’ll just finish this email.” 

“Louiiiiiis,” Harry whined. 

“Christ. All right.” Putting his phone down on the coffee table, Louis pulled his t-shirt off and leaned over Harry’s lap to drain the last of his wine. 

Harry smoothed his hand over Louis’s back to settle on his perfect arse. 

“Maybe I’ll spank you instead…” 

“Will you fuck. You want to put your dick in my pit, so put your dick in my pit.” 

“Such a sweet-talker,” Harry said before manoeuvring Louis off his lap and back against the pile of cushions arranged at the other end of the sofa. 

Louis put both hands behind his head and grinned up at Harry, who was pulling his sweats off, his t-shirt already gone. 

“Arms by your sides,” Harry said, bending to retrieve a small bottle of lube from the pocket of his sweats on the floor. 

“You really did come prepared,” Louis said. 

“I told you. Been thinking about this.” 

Kneeling on the sofa between Louis’s spread thighs, Harry smeared lube over his hard cock, wincing at the chill. 

Louis shuffled down slightly, anticipating the angle Harry would need. Harry straddled Louis’s chest and braced his hands on the arm of the sofa either side of Louis’s head. 

“Lift your arm a little,” Harry said, brushing his fingers over Louis’s shoulder. 

Louis lifted his arm as he poked his tongue out to lick at Harry’s butterfly tattoo. Harry’s stomach muscles jumped. 

“Trying to focus here,” Harry said and then slid his dick between Louis’s arm and torso, letting out a low groan as he did. 

“Fuck, Haz,” Louis said, gripping Harry’s soft hips. “You’re really into this.” 

“I told you,” Harry said, pulling his hips back and then sliding in again. “I’ve been thinking about it. You’re meant to move your arm.” 

“How?” Louis ran a finger down Harry’s crack, experimentally. 

“Stop distracting me. Like you’re playing the bagpipes.” 

Louis let out a bark of laughter. “You’re joking.” 

“Just try it.” 

“Fine.” 

Louis bent his arm away and then back in to enclose Harry’s cock. If was completely ridiculous but the sounds Harry was making made up for it. 

As Harry thrust into Louis’s armpit, Louis ran his hands up his ribs, poking his fingers into  _ Harry’s _ armpits, causing him to clamp his arms to his sides and whine out another “Louuuuuu.” 

Laughing, Louis dropped his hands between Harry’s legs and focussed instead on running his fingers over his inner thighs, stroking his balls, and occasionally sneaking back to brush his fingers over his hole. 

“I’m close,” Harry grunted, curling over Louis. 

“Don’t fall off the fucking sofa,” Louis said, gripping Harry’s thighs before sinking his teeth into his hip. 

“Oh fuck!” Harry cried out, arching back, and Louis felt hot come trickle down his ribs. 

He smoothed his hands over every bit of Harry’s skin he could reach, as Harry shuffled down the sofa to fit himself against Louis’s side, face pressed into his neck. 

“So you liked that then,” Louis said, grinning up at the ceiling. 

His own dick was hard and aching against his belly - the day he didn’t get hard hearing Harry get off was, well, it was never going to happen. 

“So fucking hot,” Harry said. And then he lifted Louis’s arm over his head and licked his armpit. 

Louis’s leg shot out and knocked Harry’s wine glass off the table. 

“Fuck,” Louis gasped, reaching for his dick. “My turn.” 

“Your turn,” Harry agreed, grinning. He rolled onto his back and put his hands behind his head. 

 


End file.
